


Четыре поцелуя и никаких сантиментов

by TreggiDi



Series: Четыре поцелуя [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Гарри отправился на другой континент играть в квиддич, а Снейп тем временем чуть коньки не отбросил.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Четыре поцелуя [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682776
Kudos: 60





	Четыре поцелуя и никаких сантиментов

В общей сложности я поцеловал Снейпа четыре раза. Три раза он был не в себе, а один – при смерти, захлебывался кровью. Нельзя сказать, что это удачное начало романа.

Но все равно, когда ко мне кто-нибудь подкатывал в баре, я говорил, что уже встречаюсь кое с кем. Занят, спасибо. Нет, я точно не хочу этот странный коктейль с пошлым названием.

Снейп и понятия не имел, что мы с ним встречаемся. Он-то был в Лондоне. Небось, торчал в лаборатории, пытаясь создать какое-нибудь спасительное зелье. Или натирал полиролью свой Орден Мерлина. Или пил странные коктейли с пошлыми названиями. Откуда мне знать? Я сидел в баре на соседнем континенте, праздновал квиддичную победу, надирался по самые уши.

Вспоминал наши четыре поцелуя.

***

Когда я вернулся в Англию, я сразу к нему не пошел. Сначала я маялся дурью, съездил в Хогвартс, встретился с друзьями, с друзьями друзей, записался на уроки чечетки, поучаствовал в социальном опросе. Честно сказать, я не очень-то горел желанием напрашиваться к Снейпу в гости. Я послал ему сову, конечно, все как водится: как ваши дела, профессор, я поймал семь снитчей, шрам не болит, и вам не хворать. Он не ответил.

Потом Гермиона сказала, мне надо быть настойчивым. Отпуск у меня только на месяц, а потом назад, к победам. К тренировкам, к вонючим раздевалкам, вредной пище и бесконечной лжи («Как твои отношения на расстоянии, Гарри?», – «Отлично, спасибо! Мы теперь помолвлены!»). Месяц был на исходе, так что я отправился в Тупик Прядильщиков.

Я стучал в дверь, и кричал под окнами, и оставил завернутый в шуршащую фольгу сувенир прямо на крыльце.

На следующий день Снейп написал, что ждет меня к полудню. Будто отработку назначил, но я был рад – выше крыши! Подумал, его ледяное черное сердце растопила миниатюрная золотая метелка с гравировкой (название нашей команды и его инициалы).

Он мне потом сказал, что это безвкусица.

***

Когда я пришел, дверь была открыта.

– Поднимайтесь, – велел мне Снейп сверху, и я поднялся. По скрипучей лестнице, мимо клочков паутины. Пыли было столько, что я чихал всю дорогу до его спальни. И еще пахло чем-то горелым, горелой мокрой шерстью, что ли?

Снейп сидел в кресле, весь такой из себя занятой. Он даже не взглянул на меня, даже не повернулся, когда я зашел. Я немного потоптался на пороге, а потом присел на краешек соседнего кресла.

– Здрасьте, – сказал я. – То есть, привет, – потому что мы, ну, как бы уже могли общаться по-свойски, после того, как сидели вместе в подземелье, и целовались четыре раза, и победили мировое зло. – Я пришел.

Снейп даже не фыркнул, мол, «вижу, Поттер!». Он сидел в кресле неподвижно, на коленях его лежала раскрытая книга, которой он был очень увлечен. Хотя не знаю даже, как он мог там что-то читать, ведь окна были задернуты шторами, и в комнате было слишком темно. Я едва мог различить выражение его лица. Разглядывать Снейпа слишком долго показалось мне неприличным, так что я принялся незаметно изучать комнату. Мебель вся была такой старой, что казалась какой-нибудь супер-антикварной, хотя я бы все эти развалюхи выбросил, не задумавшись. В углу стоял книжный шкаф, полки которого были так плотно забиты книгами, что вытащить какую-то не представлялось возможным. Несколько книг валялось прямо на полу, и мне показалось странным, что Снейп так небрежно к этому относится.

(Представляю, как он выцарапывал эту книгу за полчаса до моего прихода; бедняга, едва ли у него были силы даже чтобы просто стоять на ногах! Но откуда я мог это знать?)

Кругом было очень грязно, помимо всего прочего, и я подумал: ну, не зря Сириус называл Снейпа грязнулей, то есть, он, конечно, называл его грубее, и это вообще были не слишком хорошие мысли, но все-таки промелькнуло. Мне, в общем-то, было все равно. Я снова поглядел на Снейпа и улыбнулся.

– Не думал, что скажу это когда-нибудь, но я даже скучал.

Снейп неопределенно промычал что-то и еще ниже склонился над книгой.

Разговор не клеился. Чаю мне тоже не предложили. Следующие полчаса я ерзал в кресле, вздыхая и мучительно пытаясь завести беседу. В конце концов, я сдался.

– Ну ладно, мне, наверное, пора, – бодро заявил я, и Снейп мотнул головой, задевая волосами страницы. Поднявшись, я отряхнул штаны от облачка пыли, тяжело вздохнул и вышел прочь. Я так и не понял тогда, зачем Снейп меня приглашал.

Но на другой день пришел снова.

***

Сова Снейпа выглядела всем недовольной. Я еще никогда не встречал таких птиц: она щурилась на меня то одним глазом, то другим, и явно подозревала в каких-то страшных пороках. Я скормил ей целых три печенья, но добрее это ее не сделало.

Снейп сам звал меня в гости, но зачем – этого я понять не мог. Мы ничего не делали. Поначалу Снейп даже не разговаривал, и молчание было чертовски неловким. Я проковырял в обивке его кресла дыру, но Снейп этого не видел, я прикрыл ее диванной подушкой, когда пришло время уходить. Спустя пару дней Снейп начал меня расспрашивать. То есть, он поощрял меня рассказывать – так, наверное, будет правильней это назвать. Задавал вопрос или два, а потом только снисходительно взмахивал рукой, откинувшись на спинку кресла и поджав губы. Ну, я и болтал всякий вздор, лишь бы в тишине не сидеть. Рассказал ему, как тренировки проходили, и как вначале в команде меня никто всерьез не воспринимал, потому что я там самый мелкий был – и по возрасту, и по росту. Еще рассказал про матчи, про гастроли, про тренера нашего и про фанаток, ну и как веселились на выходных, вечеринки там всякие. Про бар я ему, понятно, не рассказывал. Я вообще не понимал, к чему это все: неужели Снейпу действительно интересно слушать про мою жизнь? Но он ни разу меня не перебил ни с каким едким замечанием, странно даже. Я прекрасно помнил, какой презрительный у него был взгляд, тогда, в Мунго, сразу после войны. Как он мне слова не позволил сказать, а сразу отбрил: вам, мол, пора, мистер Поттер.

Я это помнил и старался у него не засиживаться. Еще надоем. Я же тот еще надоедливый тип, вот и сова так считает. Посидев с ним немного, я выбирался из пыльного кресла:

– Ну, до завтра?

Снейп опускал голову. Иногда мне казалось, он не очень-то хочет, чтобы я уходил.

Я бы все отдал, чтобы он в этом признался.

***

В первые наши встречи и Снейп, и дом выглядели довольно заброшенными. Я спросил:

– Ты, наверное, целыми днями торчишь в лаборатории?

Снейп только скорчил кислую физиономию. Когда я пытался расспросить, чем он занимался все это время, пока меня не было, Снейп сразу ощетинивался. Он складывал руки на груди и бросал какую-нибудь едкую фразочку. Ни разу не ответил внятно. Я мог только догадываться; ну и еще, я расспросил друзей. Оказалось, Снейп бросил преподавание. Думаю, сотни школьников вздохнули с облегчением.

Чем чаще мы встречались, тем больше Снейп походил на самого себя, каким я его помнил по школе. Он снова начал оскорблять меня и выдавать длинные тирады, в которых я ни слова не понимал – со всеми этими его издевательски-вежливыми заворотами, вроде: «Как ни прискорбно сознавать сей факт, Поттер, придется вам чистосердечно признаться, что вы первостатейный кретин» – или вроде того, сейчас уже сложно вспомнить. Однажды он заявил:

– Сколько можно злоупотреблять моим гостеприимством? Разве ты не хочешь пригласить меня в свой треклятый дом?

Мой треклятый дом был захламлен настолько, что потребовались бы выходные на зачистку – и то если бы мне помогала сотня-другая домовых эльфов. С другой стороны, мне действительно захотелось угостить Снейпа чаем – у него-то дома ничего съестного вообще не водилось – да и вообще, кто знает, быть может, он останется с ночевкой? Ни о чем таком пошлом я не думал, просто решил – забавно было бы, останься Снейп со мной на Гриммо. Мы могли бы устроиться на балконе с бутылкой спиртного, смотреть на магглов, шагающих по площади внизу, глядящих только себе под ноги… могли бы болтать о чем-нибудь по-приятельски, я бы рассказал Снейпу о своих победах и прочем… а потом мы могли бы совершить какую-нибудь глупость – ну там, поцеловаться или что еще… и завтрак! Я мог бы сварганить что-нибудь на завтрак, пока Снейп еще будет спать, уткнувшись носом в мою подушку – и он бы спустился на кухню с таким помятым, похмельным лицом, и волосы бы его стояли торчком, и я бы плеснул ему в чашку кофе, а потом показал бы, как умею переворачивать блинчики прямо в воздухе. Я ас завтраков. Готовлю их лет с шести.

В общем, я, кажется, тогда замечтался. Прибрал дом, как только мог, накупил продуктов на квиддичную команду, даже уши помыл. Снейп на мои уши и не взглянул. Отпихнул меня с порога и прошагал сразу наверх, в библиотеку. Захлопнул дверь перед носом. Я помялся на пороге, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

Потом пошел и напился.

Не помню, когда Снейп ушел. Помню только, что, когда я спустился утром на кухню (помятый и похмельный, с торчащими волосами), на столе меня ждала кружка с остывшим кофе.

***

Не знаю, с чего это Снейп решил, что я мечтаю помогать ему с зельями. Он просто велел мне прийти, и я всякий раз приходил, и мы торчали в лаборатории. Снейп чего-нибудь помешивал, согнувшись над котлом, как ведьма с картинки из детской книжки, а я болтался туда-сюда со скучающим видом, ковырял дырки в карманах и пытался невзначай упомянуть, что меня звали на такую-то вечеринку или на такое-то событие. Все хотели меня видеть – в конце концов, я довольно долго был в отъезде, и вот теперь вернулся – но я сиднем сидел в душной лаборатории.

Снейп, казалось, совсем не ценил мое общество. Что есть я, что нет меня. Но по каким-то непонятным причинам он настаивал, чтобы я приходил к нему каждый день. Даже не так: он ставил перед фактом.

Я понимал, что он готовит что-то грандиозное, но на все мои расспросы Снейп отвечал неизменно: «Не твоего ума дело». Я не слишком настаивал. Я и спрашивал-то из вежливости.

Иногда у нас были передышки, когда что-нибудь должно было настояться или вскипеть на медленном огне. Тогда Снейп переворачивал большие песочные часы и садился в кресло, а я устраивался рядом, надеясь завести разговор.

– Это то же зелье, что и в прошлый раз, или уже другое? – спросил я в один из таких разов.

– Это многоступенчатое зелье из разряда Высших. В прошлый раз мы варили одну из его составных частей, – ответил Снейп, царапая что-то на обрывке пергамента. Он бормотал себе под нос, иногда застывая с пером, прижатым к губам. Вид у него был очень милый.

– Может быть, я могу что-нибудь нашинковать? – предложил я.

– Если мне потребуется испортить ингредиент, я тебе сообщу.

– Обязательно сообщи, сделаю, что смогу.

Снейп приподнял уголок губ, будто нашел мой ответ забавным. Но было бы слишком самонадеянно так думать, верно?

В другой раз я пришел, а он как раз распаковывал почтовый сверток. Сова сидела на массивном, проржавевшем насквозь подсвечнике и восхищенно таращилась на меня. Вид у нее был, как у Ромильды Вейн на пятом курсе, когда она то и дело встречалась мне в коридорах.

Я нашел немного крекеров в кармане мантии и покрошил птице. Она позволила себя погладить; перья у совы были очень мягкие, совсем как у Хедвиг.

– Засранец! – раздалось позади меня, и я изумленно повернулся, надеясь, что это не Снейп так меня теперь называет. Но это был цветок, который он держал в руках. Корни цветка были упрятаны в прозрачную сферу, а бутон раскрывался в такт словам, как рот – и слова эти были, мягко сказать, не из приятных. – Вонючий хмырь, а ну, убери свои грязные грабли от меня!

Снейп с самым невозмутимым видом поместил цветок в горшок, присыпал землей и опрыскал чем-то из палочки.

– Поганый уродец, педик старый, мерлинова мохнатка!! – заверещал цветок, и потом еще выдал пару таких слов, что у меня аж уши покраснели. У Снейпа на лице ни один мускул не дрогнул, разве что, нижнее веко дернулось разок.

– Чего уставился, Поттер? – спросил он негромко, запирая горшок в огромный шкаф для ингредиентов. – Никогда не видел Костерику Сибирскую?

– Нет, как-то не приходилось, – выдавил я кое-как. – И всегда она такая?

– С момента цветения. Сок из ее стебля очень ценный, и каждому зельевару рано или поздно приходится работать с этим растением. Могу добавить, что стоит этот адский цветочек целое состояние.

Из-за дверцы шкафа все еще доносились приглушенные ругательства. Снейп раздраженно махнул палочкой, создавая заглушающий барьер.

– Думаю, теперь мне надо выпить, – прохрипел я, шагая к выходу. Снейп закатил глаза, но последовал за мной. На кухне мы нашли пару чистых кружек, правда, мне досталась с выщербленным краем. Снейп налил нам воды из-под крана, как радушный хозяин. Прислонившись к столу с кружкой в руке, он заметил:

– Ты еще не бывал на полях, где они растут. Двадцать, тридцать акров, и кругом – цветы Костерики. Существуют специально обученные маги, которые ухаживают за ней и собирают, когда приходит пора.

– Надеюсь, им выдают беруши, ну или, хотя бы, как-нибудь награждают за страдания.

– Вообще-то, эта должность считается очень почетной. Ассоциация зельеваров каждый год присылает собирателям благодарственные письма и грамоты. Ты, Поттер, подумай, быть может и сам решишь послужить на благо обществу.

– Спасибо, я уже послужил, – вежливо отозвался я. – К тому же, если бы я хотел выслушивать оскорбления каждый день, я бы остался у Дурслей.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на меня, а я смутился. Не знаю, с чего я решил, что он хочет выслушивать всякие там мои откровения про несчастное детство и прочее. Хоть мы и целовались четыре раза, мы совершенно друг друга не знали.

– Приходи завтра в то же время, – сухо велел он и сбежал к себе в комнату.

***

Когда пришло время для заключительного этапа приготовления зелья, стало ясно, зачем я Снейпу понадобился. Он хотел моей крови.

– Вытяни руку, – велел он своим обычным невозмутимым тоном, и я по привычке подчинился, но когда он достал ножик, едва ли не с воплем отпрыгнул подальше от котла.

– Что это ты задумал?

– Прирезать тебя, разумеется, – ровно ответил Снейп, сверкнув своими чернющими глазами. – Вспороть тебе живот, как безмозглому ягненку, а потом закопать на заднем дворе, а из волос наделать Оборотного зелья.

– Нет, правда, Снейп! – насупился я. – Мне не хочется просто так раздавать свою кровь, направо и налево.

– Поверь, я не стану злоупотреблять твоей щедростью, – процедил Снейп сквозь зубы, приближаясь ко мне с ножом, а я принялся аккуратно от него отступать. Мы сделали пару кругов вокруг котла, а потом Снейп замер, устало прикрыв глаза.

– Не будь таким упрямым, Поттер. Мне нужно всего несколько капель. Не думал, что Герой магической Британии испугается маленького пореза.

– Но почему именно моя кровь?

После всех этих штук с Волдемортом, костями и прахом, я стал осторожней относиться к подобным вещам. Называйте меня параноиком, как угодно, но я хотел знать, в чем участвую.

– Необходима именно твоя кровь, потому что ты юный девственник, – брякнул Снейп. Я оторопел, и он подло этим воспользовался. Я и пикнуть не успел, как он порезал мне руку чуть ниже локтя, и несколько капель крови собрал в крохотный флакончик.

– С чего ты взял, что я… ээээ… это вовсе не… да я сто раз…

Снейп отвернулся, ему до меня больше не было дела.

– Считай это догадкой, – произнес он насмешливо, так, словно сам был неутомимой секс-машиной. Я не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто вылетел прочь из комнаты и из дома тоже, пиная по дороге все подвернувшиеся дверные косяки.

Я не собирался больше возвращаться ни в этот дом, ни к этому чокнутому зельевару. Быть может, мы и помолвлены (или будем когда-нибудь), это не дает ему право резать меня. По крайней мере, не вот так сразу.

Но потом он прислал письмо с извинением. Извинение было довольно коротким и сухим, но все-таки, сам факт! Профессор Снейп просил прощения и приглашал меня к себе. Возможно, на этот раз он постарался разжиться пирогом или заваркой? Это было бы кстати и помогло бы растопить мое сердце. Это – ну и парочка-другая страстных признаний. Было же очевидно, что Снейп в меня втрескался по уши. Он и дня без меня прожить не мог.

(Черт побери, я даже не представлял, насколько это близко к правде)

В общем, я воображал себе лучшее, но когда явился, Снейп все еще торчал у котла в лаборатории. Над котлом висел вонючий дым, а Снейп выглядел потрепанным. У него был измученный вид, словно он не спал пару ночей. Рукава мантии были высоко закатаны, и в полумраке я мог разглядеть его бледные жилистые руки. На левой темнела метка.

– Мне нужны твои слезы, – заявил Снейп, стоило мне войти.

– Всегда подозревал.

Я не мог на него злиться. Не по-настоящему, по крайней мере.

– Возьми этот флакон и урони туда пару слезинок, будь так любезен, – Снейп сунул мне в руки холодный хрустальный флакончик. Я попытался отвертеться:

– Не могу же я вот так взять и заплакать по заказу!

– Ну так подумай о чем-нибудь печальном.

– О чем это, интересно?

Тут бы ему съязвить: «о своей сексуальной жизни», но он ничего такого не сказал. Вместо этого предложил:

– Ущипни себя за нос.

– Что?

– Здесь, снизу, где перемычка между ноздрями. Только хорошенько. Это очень чувствительное место, думаю, мы добьемся от тебя пару-другую слезинок.

И затем я как дурак сидел и щипал себя за нос, а Снейп написал надо мной, покрикивая: «Сильнее! Сильнее, Поттер! Хватит себя жалеть!».

Наконец, мне надоело.

– Все, я сдаюсь! Это просто глупо, – завопил я на Снейпа, вскочив со стула, который он под меня подсунул.

– Это не глупо! – так же громко возразил Снейп, лицо его было искажено злобой. – Это жизненно важно, и ты сделаешь то, о чем я прошу!

Он наставил на меня палочку, вытаращив глаза. Впервые мне подумалось, что он чокнулся. Мне много раз так казалось прежде, когда он работал учителем в Хогвартсе, и потом, когда шел последний год войны… но никогда еще я не видел Снейпа, настолько утратившего контроль над собой. Он нависал надо мной, размахивая палочкой, и его огромная тень закрывала всю стену, как в каких-нибудь фильмах ужасов.

– Ты должен делать то, что я скажу! – кричал Снейп. – Прежде чем снова умотаешь неведомо куда! Если в тебе есть хоть капля порядочности, ты будешь помогать мне с этим зельем!

– Вот еще! – я нисколько его не боялся. Честное слово, теперь – после всего, что случилось – я больше не мог бояться его, даже такого, безумного, на грани отчаяния, с искрящей палочкой. – Да с какой стати?! Я вообще не знаю, что я здесь забыл, в этом гадюшнике!

– Можно подумать, я знаю! – заорал Снейп горько, и в эту секунду из его палочки вырвался яркий желтый луч, он ударил куда-то в потолок, после чего свет вдруг померк. В смысле – потухли все свечи и лампочки, и только магический огонек под котлом освещал комнату мрачным, мерцающим светом. Несколько секунд мы со Снейпом стояли в полной тишине, потом он сконфужено опустил руки.

– В последний год моя магия несколько неустойчива, – неохотно сообщил он. – Приношу свои извинения. Я не собирался причинять тебе вред, Поттер.

– Знаю, – просто ответил я, и услышал тихий здох. Снейп отошел к котлу, ссутулившись, и принялся помешивать варево.

– Ну, хочешь, я туда плюну? – предложил я сочувственно. Не ожидал, что он согласится.

***

– Быть может, он хочет сделать твоего клона? – предположил Рон, когда я рассказал друзьям о странном поведении Снейпа.

– Для сексуальных утех? – мечтательно добавил я, а Рон скривился:

– Фу, Гарри!

Я и сам уже всю голову сломал, для чего Снейпу потребовалась моя кровь и слезы. В сказку о «крови девственника» я ни на секунду не купился, конечно же. Может, я не был гением, как Принц-Полукровка, но и совсем идиотом себя не считал. Всем известно, сколько мрачных темномагических зелий завязано на крови и слезах.

– Может, он и правда собрался варить оборотное? Какой-нибудь улучшенный вариант? Будет продавать твоим фанатам, заработает денег, – гадал Рон, а Гермиона сосредоточенно стучала пальцем по губам.

– Деньги бы ему не помешали, – признал я. – Странно – я был уверен, что он где-нибудь работает, в школе или там в Гильдии Зельеваров, даже не знаю…

– Вообще-то, все то время, пока тебя не было, профессор Снейп был затворником, – медленно проговорила Гермиона. – О нем вообще ничего не было слышно. Интересно, что он делал весь год?

– Ну, он всегда ненавидел людей. Наверное, как и мечтал, наслаждался тишиной и одиночеством, читал книжки разные, разводил летучих мышей…

– Ага, и строил коварные планы по захвату мира, – добавил Рон. – Ты бы поосторожнее, Гарри. Оглянуться не успеешь, а Снейп уже – новый темный властелин, и что тогда?

Я вспомнил, как он беспомощно топтался вчера у раковины, пытаясь выловить из горы грязной посуды парочку кружек. Меня вдруг охватила совершенно идиотская нежность. Может быть, Снейп и станет однажды Темным Властелином, но это будет мой Темный Властелин.

***

– Это будет моя последняя просьба, – торжественно сообщил Снейп, и мне стало не по себе от того, как прозвучала эта фраза. – И я надеюсь, ты не откажешь.

– Ну, если там ничего такого… – промямлил я, яростно соображая, какого черта это значит – неужели затем Снейп просто забудет обо мне, выбросит, как использованную шкурку банана, и не видать мне больше его гостеприимной кухни с водой и хлебом?

– Чтобы закончить зелье, мне нужна твоя сперма.

Он сказал это таким тоном, словно нет ничего более скучного и заурядного. Просто немножко спермы для профессора Снейпа. Даже само слово из его уст казалось каким-то стерильным, научным термином. «Сперма».

Я бы даже мысленно не смог сказать ему подобную фразу.

Понятно, я сразу же завопил: «Чтоооооо?», а Снейп молча указал на котел и вышел.

И я совсем, совсем не хочу говорить об этом.

***

Когда я приоткрыл дверь лаборатории и выглянул наружу, сразу увидел Снейпа. Он сидел на ступеньках. Лаборатория его располагалась в подвале, так что и ступеньки, понятно, были холодными и мрачными. Снейп сидел, обхватив руками голову. Волосы его свесились на лицо, он согнулся пополам, так что пряди лежали на коленях. Я видел его бледную шею, тощую, беззащитную такую, там, где его волосы растекались в стороны, как устья блестящей черной реки.

Башку он, конечно, не вымыл.

Откашлявшись, я буркнул: «готово».

– Чудесно, Поттер, – бесцветно откликнулся он. – Ты все-таки безвольный человек.

Ну, благодарности я от него в любом случае не ждал, так что не обиделся, а просто сел рядом.

– Может, теперь объяснишь?

– Я болен, – Снейп согнулся еще сильнее и теперь говорил куда-то в пол. – Но с твоей помощью приготовил лекарство, и теперь все наладится.

– А-а. – Я почесал в затылке. – Вот так просто?

– Вот так просто, – фыркнул Снейп. – Исцеляющая слюна героя.

Там была не только слюна, но об этом мы оба промолчали.

– А у меня послезавтра отпуск заканчивается, – вздохнул я. Снейп распрямился и взглянул на меня с непонятным выражением лица.

– Тогда пойдем гулять, – вдруг сказал он решительно. И мы отправились в Косую Аллею, и бродили по узким пустынным улочкам, а потом оказались на старом кладбище, и бродили по кладбищу, а потом заблудились и бродили меж каких-то непонятных холмов, и было уже совсем темно, и я сказал, что у меня сейчас уши отвалятся, а Снейп накрыл их своими ладонями и принялся растирать с этаким утомленно-строгим лицом, мол, «вечно от тебя одни неприятности, Поттер», и я не мог сдержаться от смеха, я ржал похлеще гиппогрифа, фыркал и хрюкал, у меня совершенно идиотский смех. Не знаю уже, не помню, почему тогда это было так смешно – что Снейп растирает мне уши – но так оно и было.

И я чувствовал себя очень счастливым.

Мы немного поговорили о том, о сем – про тренировки и про знакомства в баре и про те дни в палатке и про наш побег, мы ведь тогда натурально из-под носа у Волдеморта смылись, верно?

– Не было у него никакого носа, – возразил Снейп вполголоса, и я снова засмеялся. Я вообще много смеялся, ну а болтал – вообще не умолкая, ни на секунду, по правде говоря, за все время Снейп только одну фразу и сказал, «Не было у него никакого носа». Но он шел рядом, спрятав руки в карманах, глядел то под ноги, то на ночное осеннее небо, там были звезды и все такое. Красиво.

– Красиво, Снейп, – сказал я, взяв его за локоть, и Снейп остановился рядом, и не вырывался, ничего такого – он вроде как не заметил, что я его держу. Трогаю. Кхм. Я держал его локоть очень аккуратно, он был жесткий и твердый, и острый, этот локоть, а мантия была шершавой и слегка влажной. В воздухе была вода – не дождь, не туман, а что-то между. Крохотные капельки влаги, мы вдыхали их, они оставались на наших лицах и одежде.

Я ужасно нервничал.

Я подумал, самое время поцеловать его в пятый раз. Это было бы идеально. Никакой крови вокруг, и Снейп в сознании. Звезды сложились, счастливый момент. И я держал его локоть. И думал о поцелуе, ну, немного замечтался, потому что даже сначала не почувствовал, как Снейп высвободился. Мягко, но непреклонно. Он встал передо мной, высокий, черный весь с ног до головы – волосы, одежда, глаза, руки в перчатках, все было черным. В темноте он исчезал, растворялся, только лицо белело, будто плавало отдельно от тела, такая картинка жуткая…

Снейп склонился надо мной и поправил мне шарф, поношенный квиддичный шарф, весь в пятнах от газировки. Снейп зарылся пальцами в этот шарф и пару секунд стоял так, молча, чуть покачиваясь.

Я подумал: ну вот сейчас-то точно!..

– Могу я одолжить его? – хрипло спросил Снейп. Я вскинул взгляд.

– Что?

– Шарф.

Я бы ему печенку из тела вынул, если бы попросил. Шарф! Да нафига мне этот шарф?

– Бери.

Он медленно стянул его с меня – с шорохом, какой издает влажная пряжа на влажном сукне. Стянул и зажал в кулаке, один конец свисал почти до земли, почти макал в лужу.

– Спасибо.

Снейп еще раз дотронулся до моего уха, почти погладил большим пальцем щеку – или просто задел – и развернулся на пятках.

– Аппарируй, Поттер. Уже поздно. Тебе надо собирать чемоданы завтра, не приходи.

И пошел куда-то вперед, а я стоял и смотрел ему в спину, как дурак. «Вы трус, профессор», – захотелось крикнуть мне, в переносице защипало, я уже рот открыл, но он взял да исчез, и только хлопок аппарации еще какое-то время эхом разносился между холмов.

***

Он, может, и был трусом, а я никогда им не был. Дураком – да, упертым дураком – дважды да. И гордость моя не страдала, если даже мне говорили «не приходи», а я приходил. Дамблдор всегда говорил, что единственная стоящая борьбы вещь – это любовь. За любовь стоит бороться. Жаль, ни разу не объяснил, как именно.

Но я пришел. Думал: попрощаемся хоть по-людски. Я скажу: «Ну, мне пора, Снейп». А он скажет: «Останься». А я скажу: «С какой стати?». А он меня поцелует. И вопросы отпадут. Потому что, если уж по-честному, никуда мне эти тренировки не уперлись, да и квиддич успел прискучить, потому что какая радость снова и снова хватать в воздухе снитч, если внизу, на трибунах, никто на тебя не смотрит? То есть – смотрят, конечно, иногда прямо толпы собираются, но ведь все чужие…

А тот, кому действительно хочется показать – не смотрит.

Он говорит: «Тебе надо собирать чемоданы», он говорит: «не приходи», он несет всякие глупости.

Хорошо, что я Снейпа и в лучшие-то годы никогда не слушался. Я нагрянул к нему без приглашения, и честно, настроение у меня было паршивое, хуже некуда.

– Завтра я уезжаю.

– Это я уже слышал, Поттер. – Снейп сидел в кресле, когда я пришел. Совсем как в тот, первый раз. Он повернул кресло к окошку, спиной ко мне, и смотрел то ли на серое небо, то ли на свой серый газон. Руки его бессильно свисали с подлокотников, и сам он сполз в кресле, выставив далеко коленки, почти лежал. Мне показалось, что он пьян или, может, еще чего принял, такое у него было лицо… странное. Равнодушное. Но не показное равнодушие, как когда он притворяется для посторонних, а совсем даже настоящее.

– Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – сквозь зубы уточнил я. Мне пришлось сложить руки за спиной и вцепиться пальцами в собственные запястья – так хотелось подойти и тряхнуть его за плечи хорошенько.

– Bon Voyage… – пробормотал Снейп, таращась в окно.

– Это все?

– Что еще, Поттер? – устало спросил Снейп, медленно, как во сне подняв одну руку и потерев ладонью лоб. – Что тебе еще от меня нужно?..

– Даже и не знаю, – каким-то не своим голосом ответил я. – Любви?

Снейп долгое время не двигался. Потом оглянулся через плечо, чтобы взглянуть мне в глаза и попросить:

– Не будь идиотом.

***

Рон и Гермиона решили, что я пропустил свое отправление. Я и правда куда-то задевал этот портал, купленный еще тренером. Он может и активировался, но я за него не держался. Я остался в Лондоне, а новый квиддичный сезон начался без меня.

По правде говоря, я просто не смог встать с дивана. На диване было хорошо, спокойно, и никакие беды меня не тревожили. Я мог смотреть в потолок, мог повернуться лицом к диванной спинке, мог вообще закрыть глаза и никуда не смотреть. Кто-то назвал бы это хандрой (Гермиона назвала), но я считаю, что просто приводил мысли в порядок.

Я думал о многом. Чаще всего о Снейпе, конечно – о том, какой он придурок и упрямец, и какой он непонятный, и чего ради он надо мной издевается. Возможно, это была его месть за какой-нибудь мой прошлый проступок? «Ты украл у меня шкурку бумсланга, и за это я разобью твое сердце». Дикость, но я не мог придумать никакой другой причины его поведению. Ведь очевидно же, что он был от меня без ума так же сильно, как и я от него. Он звал меня домой, и поил водой из-под крана, и резал ножиком, и растирал уши… и послушайте, если это не любовь, то я уж и не знаю, что тогда! Но следует запретить привлекательным магам подавать противоречивые сигналы, а потом грубо отказывать в ответ на простую просьбу.

«Мне нужна твоя сперма, Поттер»

«А мне – твоя любовь».

Стоило сразу ему так и ответить.

Спустя пару дней Снейп вломился в мой дом на Гриммо, прямо через камин, перепугав до чертиков. Это случилось глубокой ночью, и я страдал, как обычно, на диване в гостиной, и свет везде был погашен, и вдруг камин вспыхнул зеленым пламенем, и Снейп вывалился из него чуть ли не кубарем, весь в золе и злой, как черт. Он застыл посреди комнаты, дико озираясь, заметил меня и в два шага оказался возле дивана, возвышаясь надо мной безумной, качающейся башней.

– Что же ты за человек такой, Поттер? – с отчаяньем проговорил он, вцепившись мне в плечи. Я в полудреме даже не сразу его узнал, и уж точно не был готов отвечать на такие философские вопросы. А Снейп тем временем опустился на колени перед диваном, взял мое лицо в ладони, и, поглаживая мне щеки большими пальцами, принялся шептать: – Ну, зачем тебе я, подумай, Поттер? Кругом столько разных людей, и ты всем нравишься, и тебя ждет великая карьера… а ты зациклился на ком-то, кто давно уже не имеет значения… никаких сил… и способности любить в ответ… – он зашептал мне прямо на ухо, касаясь губами волос: – Отпусти меня… Гарри.

Я ответил хрипло, в полный голос:

– Проваливай хоть на все четыре стороны.

Снейп застыл на секунду, а потом вдруг засмеялся, безрадостно, тихо, и я впервые слышал его смех. Он зарылся пальцами мне в волосы, ткнулся губами в губы.

– Ты должен уехать. – Он целовал мое лицо, от скулы к скуле. – Возвращайся к своей команде. – Гладил руками все мое тело, пока я не принялся тянуться к нему, дергаться, пытаясь прильнуть к ладоням. Они у него были широкие, горячие, как печка, и весь он был горячий, будто в бреду.

– Уезжай, уезжай… – повторял он, придавив меня к дивану, вжимаясь губами, и целовался он так, будто совсем не умеет – хотя мы ведь это делали уже целых четыре раза, пусть он прежде и не был самым активным участником наших поцелуев.

– Прямо сейчас? – уточнил я, потерявшись в его поцелуях, прогудел ему прямо в рот, и Снейп снова рассмеялся, укусив меня за нижнюю губу.

– Можешь дождаться утра, – разрешил он, целуя мое горло, оглаживая грудь, снова и снова, широкими кругами, задевая сквозь ткань футболки соски – и это было… ну, скажем так, я оказался вдруг ближе к краю, чем хотелось бы, и у меня не было достаточно времени, чтобы сконцентрироваться на чем-нибудь противном, типа Амбридж в бикини или соплохвостов… я, в конце концов, был совершенно не готов к такой ночной атаке, и нельзя винить человека за чрезмерную чувствительность только потому, что считается очень крутым кончать как черепаха – раз в тысячелетие.

Когда я вскрикнул и задрожал, Снейп отпрянул от дивана, будто опомнившись. Он быстро встал на ноги и оправил одежду, стряхнув золу мне на ковер, а потом развернулся и прошагал к выходу. Я слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. И очень надеялся, что Снейп не пошел домой пешком, через все эти холодные ночные улицы.

***

Мы встретились с ним через пару дней. В лондонской кафешке, чинно-мирно усевшись за шаткий квадратный столик. Снейп сидел, расправив плечи, прямой, как обычно. Его волосы слиплись в жирные пряди и были откинуты за спину, длинные и тяжелые. На шею намотан мой шарф.

Снейп смотрел куда-то поверх моей головы, поставив локти на стол и сцепив пальцы в замок. Я болтал ногами, временами пиная ножку стола. Стол от этого шатался еще сильнее, чайные ложечки дребезжали, а чай выплескивался. Если Снейпа это и раздражало, он ни взглядом не показал.

– Выходит, оно не подействовало? – спросил я. Снейп вздернул бровь, коротко взглянув на меня и снова отворачиваясь.

– Что именно?

– Твое лекарство, которое ты готовил все это время.

Снейп тряхнул головой, горько подтвердив:

– Нет. Не подействовало.

Я так и думал.

– И что ты будешь делать теперь?

– Как-нибудь разберусь. – Он поджал губы. Взял чашку и заглянул внутрь, будто надеясь найти там ответ. – А… что будешь делать ты?

– Не знаю. – Я пожал плечами. – Уезжать я никуда не собираюсь, по крайней мере.

– Почему?

– Ты меня поцеловал. – Это звучало так просто. И куда лучше, чем: «Ты лапал меня на диване и заставил кончить». Или: «только вспоминая, как ты лапал меня на диване до самого оргазма, я кончил еще два раза».

«Только этим утром».

– Это была… минутная слабость, – Снейп хмуро глядел в свою чашку. Я собирался пнуть ножку стола, но вместо этого случайно заехал ему по ноге.

– Мне понравилась эта слабость.

– Я тебе не подхожу.

– Это уж я решу.

– Ты мне не подходишь.

– Это я тоже сам решу, – я весело оскалился, а Снейп вдруг сгорбился над столом, забыв об осанке.

– Вероятно, так и будет… – тихо пробормотал он. – Ты… понимаешь, какое влияние оказываешь на меня?

Я не ответил, и Снейп продолжил говорить, тихо и бесстрастно, будто зачитывая параграф из учебника, будто рассказывая историю, которая к нам обоим не имела никакого отношения:

– Я погибаю, когда тебя нет поблизости. Словно мои силы истощаются, магические и просто… воля к жизни. Я не могу спать, не могу думать, с каждым днем это становится хуже… одно лишь упоминание твоего имени приносит облегчение, но не исцеление. Все это время я пытался выяснить причину, а потом отыскать выход… зелье, приготовленной мной, было последним из возможных вариантов, и нет, оно не сработало.

– Поэтому ты требуешь, чтобы я уехал?

– Возможно, так было бы лучше для всех, – уклончиво произнес Снейп, и я от ярости сжал зубы. Так захотелось его стукнуть! Ну каким же надо быть гордецом, чтобы предпочесть смерть зависимости от кого-то. Я, может, и не самая приятная компания, но в самом-то деле…

– Я мог бы попросить тебя навещать меня время от времени. Это бы помогло мне протянуть. Но… кому это нужно, Поттер? Мне? Тебе? Привязанные друг к другу, несвободные… ты бы чувствовал свою ответственность и пытался бы взять меня под свою опеку – а я не выношу подобного, поверь. Я бы возненавидел тебя за то, что у меня не осталось выбора. И скоро эти чувства стали бы ответными… Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты уехал и позабыл обо мне как можно скорее. Чтобы ты никогда не узнал о последствиях проклятья. Но ведь ты уже знаешь, не так ли?

Я кивнул, челка упала на глаза.

– Гермиона догадалась. Я рассказывал про странное зелье, которое ты готовишь, и ей стало интересно выяснить…

– Разумеется, – сказал он с такой знакомой интонацией, закатив глаза к потолку. – Мисс Грейнджер вечно все интересно.

Мы помолчали. Снейп покачивал чашку в ладонях, а я глядел на его руки, на его худые пальцы, так бережно охватившие тонкий фарфор.

– Так ты говоришь… ты бы меня возненавидел? Значит, сейчас ты ничего такого не испытываешь? – беззаботно уточнил я спустя какое-то время, а Снейп вскинул на меня темный взгляд.

– Не будь идиотом, – попросил он снова, между бровями у него залегла морщинка. – Ты… хочешь это услышать? Тебе все еще недостаточно?

– Э-э… ну… немного ясности бы не помешало.

Снейп выпустил чашку, сложил руки на груди судорожным, резким жестом. Лицо его стало замкнутым.

– Представь себе, я не горю желанием обсуждать это. Я не собирался… ты никогда не должен был узнать. Свои тайны я привык охранять годами, но ты, ты… всегда лез не в свое дело, вездесущий мальчишка!… разрушал все, что я так долго… – капельки слюны полетели в воздух между нами. Заметив это, Снейп сконфуженно умолк, сжал губы. Можно подумать, раньше он мало на меня плевался! Да я устал считать, сколько раз уже оказывался на линии огня – как-то поздно стесняться. Как некоторые люди на девяносто процентов состоят из воды, так и я – на девяносто процентов состою из слюны Снейпа.

Он перевел дыхание. Посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, и мне стоило больших трудов выдержать этот взгляд.

– Факт, что я откровенно нуждаюсь в тебе, твоем сострадательном присутствии, и без того достаточно унизителен. Не делай это еще сложнее для нас обоих, не заставляй меня произносить вслух эти банальные слова.

Но все-таки, он же это сделал? То есть, половину его тирады я не расслышал, а другую не запомнил, но в общем и целом ощущение сложилось такое: Снейп мне признался. Он сох по мне, втрескался по уши, и если юлил, так это уже по привычке. Не может же Снейп вот так взять и прямо сказать: Да, Поттер, да, ты мне нравишься.

Он лучше придет во тьме ночной и облапает меня на диване.

– Послушай-ка, сколько можно здесь торчать? – спросил я, окинув взглядом пустую кафешку. – Мы все прояснили – отлично! А теперь… к тебе или ко мне?

Снейп прикрыл глаза.

– Ты хоть слушал меня?

– Не очень внимательно. – Я поднялся из-за стола и протянул ему руку. – Идешь или как?

И после короткой заминки он стиснул мою ладонь своими худющими, горячими пальцами.

***

Мне очень хотелось доказать ему, что на самом-то деле я хорош. Что я настоящий секс-монстр, в хорошем смысле, а не как Хагридовые соплоховсты по весне. Я, конечно, немного нервничал – в смысле, как человек объективный, я хорошо знаю все свои достоинства и недостатки, так что тут сложно оставаться спокойным… У меня шершавые пятки, а еще я не слишком накачанный, и без очков не вижу дальше своего носа… а самое дурацкое – знаете эту дорожку из волос, что идет от пупка к паху? Ее еще называют «дьявольской дорожкой»? Так у меня это целая чертова магистраль! Спереди и сзади волос предостаточно. Я даже думал как-нибудь от них избавиться перед тем, как мы с Северусом наконец легли в постель, но решил – это будет как-то по-гейски.

Самое смешное, что Снейп нервничал тоже. Он, может, виду и не подавал, но я уже научился различать всякие такие детали. Снейп даже собирался ложиться в постель в одежде, вроде как – порыв страсти и все дела, но я эту уловку быстро разгадал, и если уж я свое волосатое пузо мужественно выставил на его обозрение и осмеяние, то Снейп просто обязан ответить мне той же любезностью.

***

Нельзя сказать, что я так уж сильно нервничал. Ну, раз или два мне захотелось с криком паники выбежать из комнаты – но на этом все. В конце концов, мы со Снейпом не делали ничего, что не могли бы сделать два взрослых волшебника. Мы разделись, мы легли в постель, мы легли друг на друга. Точнее – сначала Снейп лег на меня, потом мы перекатились, потом снова перекатились. Когда он лежал сверху, косточки его тощих бедер впивались в мой живот. А когда он лежал снизу, я мог нащупать его ребра, которые плотно облегала кожа. И когда мы катались туда-сюда, сплетаясь ногами, его волосы падали мне на лицо, лезли в рот, липли к губам, одна пронырливая прядка даже залезла в нос и заставила громко чихнуть.  
Не самый романтичный момент, признаю, но потом все пошло как по маслу.

Мы целовались. Много. Так много, что можно было уже не считать. Снейп слегка прикусывал мою нижнюю губу и оттягивал ее, и вообще он вел себя... зубасто. А я пытался пропихнуть язык ему в рот, и когда получилось, Снейп начал его посасывать – такое чувство, будто по моему телу в вдруг пропустили ток. Сердце заколотилось так сильно, что его удары эхом отдавались в горле и в животе.

Я отродясь ничего такого не чувствовал. Меня одновременно тошнило от волнения (и это было не очень приятно) и хотелось засмеяться от радости. От Снейпа пахло чем-то пряным, может, карри, или еще какой волнующий горячий запах.

Руки у него были очень нежными, я бы никогда не подумал, что у него могут быть такие нежные руки, вообще хоть что-то нежное, но он ласкал мое лицо кончиками пальцев так, будто я сделан из стекла. В то же время его бедра настойчиво поднимались и опускались, ударяя в мой пах, и с каждым толчком кровать смешно скрипела. Казалось, что она стонет, эта кровать, вместо меня – я стиснул зубы и молчал, ни звука. Даже когда Снейп взял меня за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и начал медленно, вдумчиво целовать и облизывать шею, то и дело зажимая кожу губами. И даже когда он зачем-то принялся гладить мои соски, вырисовывая на них круги большими пальцами. И даже когда спустился ниже, и его волосы скользнули по моей груди, по животу, щекотной лаской. Нет, я вел себя тише воды, ниже травы, только никак не мог лежать смирно – мое тело само выгибалось, будто я был рыбой на мелководье, я то приподнимался на локтях, то падал на спину, дергал бедрами вверх, пытаясь прижаться к Снейпу плотнее, извивался, и простыни подо мной сбились комом. Снейп уже дышал мне в пупок, заставляя покрыться мурашками, и я взглянул вниз, на его макушку, увидел его длинный нос, которым он вел по моей "чертовой магистрали" – ниже, к резинке трусов. Честно сказать, у меня в тот момент чуть искры из глаз не посыпались, я и закрыл их от греха подальше. Жаль было, что очки лежат на прикроватной тумбочке – увидеть бы эту картину во всей четкости, может, этого бы мне и хватило для... ну, всего. Правда, в таком случае Снейп не смог бы уже облизывать и обводить губами мой каменный стояк, прямо через трусы, согревать дыханием и брать в рот – вот так, через ткань – и водить языком, смачивая мое белье еще сильнее. Оно и без того уже все пропиталось смазкой, и я был готов позорно умолять, когда Снейп наконец просунул руки под резинку и аккуратно стянул с меня трусы. Облегчение было невероятным. Я снова посмотрел вниз и увидел (очень размыто), как Снейп разглядывает мой член. На секунду мне стало страшно: что, если ему не понравится? Глупо, конечно, но я почти был готов к тому, что сейчас Снейп слезет с меня со словами: "Нет, Поттер, это никуда не годится". Но Снейп вдруг застонал. Глухо, низко, так, будто это с него сняли трусы. Он лежал на моих ногах, взяв меня за бедра, и стонал. Я открыл было рот, чтобы уточнить, все ли с ним в порядке, но тут Снейп вдруг поднял глаза и посмотрел на меня. И у меня кончились все слова. Вот просто – кончились.

Тогда Снейп медленно склонился над моим пахом, и его волосы закрыли весь обзор, но я почувствовал сначала влажное дыхание над головкой, а затем и губы – мягкие, горячие губы, и они опускались все ниже... Снейп опускался все ниже, вбирая в рот мой член. Я слышал о таких трюках – это называется "Глубокая глотка", но я думал, это что-то из разряда фантастики, байки для озабоченных подростков, которые мечтают о своем первом крышесносном сексе. Вот только Снейп проделывал это со мной в реальности. Он пропускал мой член себе в горло, он заглатывал, закрыв глаза, и прерывисто выдыхал мне в лобок, и стонал с набитым ртом, и это, черт подери, был самый прекрасный звук на свете – и самое прекрасное ощущение. Я правда не ожидал ничего особого... я много думал когда-то о своем первом поцелуе, а потом Чжоу облила меня слезами, и все оказалось ужасно, куда хуже, чем в мечтах. А тут... о таком я даже и не мечтал! Мне бы в голову не пришло.

Снейп как-то назвал меня "дерзким мальчишкой". Но я никогда, никогда не представлял своего профессора искушенным в технике глубокого минета.

В какой-то момент он замер, уткнувшись носом мне в пах. Его длинный нос спрятался в спутанном клубке моих лобковых волос, и Снейп сделал долгий вдох, а потом прерывисто выдохнул. Он сжимал член губами у самого основания, головка была глубоко у него в горле, и кажется, меня уносило куда-то – то ли в небеса, то ли в пропасть... чувство было такое, будто я падаю, жутко кружилась голова, а по всему телу разливался жар, который становился все сильнее и сильнее, скапливался в животе, пульсировал, заставляя поджиматься пальцы на ногах. Я зажмурился, пытаясь сдержаться изо всех сил, но тут Снейп коснулся рукой моей мошонки, нежно сжал яйца и потянул их вниз, и это полностью выбило меня из колеи... это было уже слишком, понимаете? Слишком хорошо. Я вскинул бедра наверх, хотя Снейп уже не мог принять меня глубже, его горло сжалось вокруг моего члена, и дальше случился мой первый настоящий оргазм – я бы описал это как фейерверк, который разлетается откуда-то из солнечного сплетения.

Ну или никак не описывал. Знаете, говорят – вместо тысячи слов лучше разок испытать на себе.

На пару секунд я не то что бы отключился, но просто потерял связь с реальностью, а когда снова мог соображать, Снейп уже лежал рядом, закинув руку за голову, и хмурился в потолок. Его тонкие бледные губы покраснели и распухли, на подбородке было влажное пятнышко. Волосы торчали во все стороны. Я только теперь понял, что то и дело хватался за его голову, пока он меня... ну, пока он делал то, что делал. Удивительно! Я был уверен, что Снейп мне скорее руку откусит, чем позволит дотронуться до волос. Ясно же, что у него это больная тема. Но он не возражал и даже не ворчал. Конечно, сложно ворчать с набитым ртом, и я даже подумал – до чего приятный способ иногда прекращать поток его оскорблений.

Я повернулся к Снейпу, глупо улыбаясь.

– Спасибо.

Он поморщился.

– Это было потрясно!

– Заткнись, будь добр, – ровным тоном откликнулся он, продолжая разглядывать потолок. Острый локоть руки, которую он закинул за голову, был направлен на меня, как оружие. Темные волосы под мышкой казались жесткими, как проволока. Я не удержался и потрогал их, а Снейп дернулся в сторону, словно от удара током.

Мне вдруг пришло в голову: может, это только я наслаждался, а ему было противно? Но ведь он не стал бы делать что-то, что ему не по душе, верно? К тому же, это не были стоны "мне-так-противно-убери-свой-член". Это были совсем другие стоны, те, что он издавал. Я не знал, как спросить его: "Тебе понравилось?". Показалось, это слишком нелепый вопрос, ну, из тех, что обычно задают девственники.

Если вспомнить правила этикета, мне следовало предложить ему то же самое. Но я боялся, что случайно откушу ему член или залью его слюной или вообще все будет ужасно... пару раз я тренировался на бананах, ну, когда понял, что рано или поздно придется делать кому-нибудь минет. Я запихивал бананы довольно глубоко, но особого успеха не добивался – меня тут же начинало тошнить, а один раз я так подавился, что чуть не умер. Ну и все время ржал, как гиппогриф. Сложно сохранять серьезность, когда сидишь и делаешь минет банану.

Но в этот раз мне было не до смеха.

– Что будем делать дальше? – спросил я у Снейпа. Хотя он и прикрылся одеялом по самое горло, было ясно, что он все еще возбужден, и очень.

– Ни малейшего представления, – мрачно буркнул Снейп, и в ответ на мой взгляд надменно уточнил: – Что навело тебя на мысль, будто я имею хоть сколько-то больший опыт в подобных делах?

– Э-э-э...

– Красноречиво, как всегда. Взгляни на меня, Поттер. Взгляни хорошенько.

– Ну, в общем-то, я это и делаю...

Снейп опалил меня сердитым взглядом.

– Правда, я не понимаю, в чем проблема. Я был уверен, что ты уже тысячу раз... и к тому же, то, что ты вытворял сейчас... ну... ртом...

Снейп растянул губы в кривой усмешке.

– Я никогда прежде не делал этого для кого-то, кто был мне приятен.

Он сказал, что я ему приятен! Сперва я жутко обрадовался, а потом до меня дошел смысл фразы, и мне стало грустно. Я потянулся к Снейпу и поцеловал его, навалившись ему на грудь. Он вяло обхватил меня руками, но чем дольше мы целовались, тем крепче он меня сжимал. В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, будто он за меня цепляется – видно, настал его черед падать. Когда мы оторвались друг от друга с громким чпоканьем, я облизал губы, набрался смелости и спросил:

– У тебя есть что-нибудь скользкое?

В глазах Снейпа отразилось настоящее изумление.

– Я верно тебя понял? – хрипло пробормотал он, а я, весь красный, буркнул:

– Верно, верно.

Сначала все это было жутко неловко и стыдно. Я закрывал пылающее лицо руками, чувствовал себя ингредиентом на столе, который тщательно ощупывают и подготавливают. Руки у Снейпа были чуткими, и он ни разу не сделал мне больно, но все равно ощущения были... своеобразными. Скользкими пальцами Снейп погружался внутрь, а потом, вытащив их, снова и снова обводил мой задний проход, пока я не почувствовал, что схожу с ума. Никогда не думал, что это может быть так приятно. Что вообще там, в области задницы, столько чувствительных мест.

Все это заняло довольно много времени, и Снейп дышал все тяжелее, все громче. Его бледное лицо покрылось румянцем, он то и дело кривил губы или прикусывал их, и это почему-то показалось мне очень красивым. Волосы упали ему на лицо, закрывая глаза, а при каждом выдохе маленькая темная прядка взлетала в воздух и снова падала к губам. Снейп сидел меж моих разведенных ног, болезненно возбужденный, сосредоточенный, очень голый. Я заметил, что плечи у него узкие и ключицы торчат, и вообще куча всяких выпирающих косточек; что у него есть шрамы на груди и плечах, и наверное, есть на спине – не обратил внимания; что у него торчащие темные соски и пупок в виде углубления (слава Мерлину! Видел я людей с вывернутыми пупками, и они меня здорово пугают). В какой-то момент Снейп вскинул голову, встречая мой взгляд, и я смутился. Разглядывать его было плохой идеей, ведь в ответ он мог разглядывать меня, а сложно придумать худшую позу, чтобы произвести впечатление: опрокинутый на спину, с разведенными ногами, с пальцами в заднем проходе. Но Снейп почему-то закрыл глаза и медленно, прерывисто вдохнул, словно заставляя себя сохранять самообладание. Потом выдохнул. Можно подумать, ему нравилось, как я выгляжу – да настолько, что обкончаться можно. Потом он открыл глаза, и я улыбнулся ему этак поощрительно: давай, мол, действуй. А он улыбнулся мне в ответ. Неуверенно, тонко. Не ухмыльнулся, не усмехнулся, не скорчил гримасу – улыбнулся по-настоящему.

Потом он лег на меня сверху и принялся двигаться. Сначала очень, очень медленно. Мне было немного больно и очень не по себе, но понимал, что дальше будет лучше. Я схватился за плечи Снейпа, вцепился всеми пальцами, и дышал через рот. Снейп двигался плавными толчками, я ощущал его член, чувствовал, как медленно он продвигается там, внутри, какой он горячий, прямо обжигающий. Мне хотелось свести ноги вместе, но я не мог, и только обхватывал ими бедра Снейпа все крепче и крепче, и тихонько хныкал, если становилось нестерпимо. Потом Снейп остановился, чтобы отдышаться, и уткнулся носом мне в шею, и я вдруг понял, что он дрожит. Я тоже дрожал, наверное, не помню. Помню только, что его тело прямо сотрясала дрожь, и Снейпа явно это смущало. Я запустил руку ему в волосы, сжал у корней, потянул, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на меня – но он упрямился, и тогда я дернул его за волосы, а Снейп всхлипнул и резко двинул бедрами. Засадил мне по самые яйца, и видно, удачно так засадил – мне вдруг стало сладко-сладко и щекотно внизу, и яйца поджались. "Еще!" – выдохнул я, и Снейп принялся вбиваться в меня, быстро, отчаянно, спина его вспотела, и я, кажется, ее немного расцарапал. Я вскрикивал, когда Снейп задевал нужную точку, а Снейп в какой-то момент зарычал совсем по-звериному и содрогнулся всем телом. Глаза его были закрыты, а голова запрокинута, и я видел его напряженное горло, кадык, натянувший кожу, видел, как во вспухшей венке бьется яростно пульс. Словно во сне, я протянул руку и дотронулся до этой венки. Веки Снейпа затрепетали, изо рта у него вырвалось бессвязное восклицание, а потом он содрогнулся еще раз, и еще, и я почувствовал, как теплое выплескивается внутрь меня.

Снейп все еще нависал сверху, приподнявшись на локтях, но руки его очень дрожали, и я обхватил его руками, привлекая к себе, так что он просто рухнул на меня. Костлявый до ужаса, он сразу наставил мне синяков. Я положил руку ему на спину, вырисовывая круги и нащупывая шрамы. Снейп жарко дышал мне в ухо, тело его постепенно расслаблялось, влага испарялась с кожи.

Мне вдруг подумалось: а ведь я мог сидеть сейчас в унылом баре на другом континенте, пить коктейль с пошлым названием и врать всем вокруг, что у меня есть парень.

– Ну вот, а ты сопротивлялся, – самодовольно прошептал я Снейпу куда-то в щеку. Он попытался приподнять голову, без особого успеха:

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Спи, спи, – торопливо пробормотал я, дотягиваясь свободной рукой до одеяла.

***

Так и вышло, в общем-то, что мы со Снейпом стали жить вместе. Иногда парочки говорят друг другу всякие романтичные глупости, типа: "Ты – моя жизнь" и "Я пропаду без тебя" и всякое такого. Мы со Снейпом не любим лишних сантиментов, но – что есть, то есть.

Конечно, это не значит, что мы совсем уж не искали способа разрушить магическую связь, тем более что теперь я готов был для Снейпа предоставить хоть ведро спермы, стоило только попросить... но куда чаще мы занимались другими, по-настоящему важными делами: ссорились из-за продуктов, гуляли, валялись на ковре перед камином или целовались.

Снейп носил мой шарф всю зиму, а когда наступила весна, мы съездили к морю.

Назовите меня сентиментальным, но я не мог себе придумать жизни прекраснее.


End file.
